


Plant Porn

by kimstach



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AOS, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek: AOS, TOS, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimstach/pseuds/kimstach
Summary: Kirk found out that Vulcan porn is somewhat different from what he is used to. He, of course, couldn't stop himself from having fun with this information, but it didn't go as he has planned.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Plant Porn

Kirk laid down in his quarters for the night, staring at the ceiling, wondering how this even fucking happened.  
He didn’t mean to fall in love, he simply wanted to befriend the most unbefriendable person on the fleet. Because he could be friends with anyone. He took it as a personal challenge, without intending to. That happened sometimes.  
But then he started smiling, whenever he saw a report from him, waving at him when he saw him in the distance, feeling like electric shock passed through his body whenever they accidentally touch.  
His stomach sank, not really uncomfortably, but yet anxiously. He knew what this meant.  
He is falling for his first officer.  
And it was too late to stop this train.

The next morning he woke up being painfully aware that he had spent hours of the night researching Vulcan mating, after being unable to sleep due to his pinning like a teen. He never knew there was such thing as a Vulcan porn! And it’s not like human porn, those bastards got horny watching the flowers bloom in fast-motion. Bones will be both disgusted and entertained if he knew.  
“Good morning, capt-.. Is everything alright?”  
Kirk was holding his heart, trying to regain his captain-worthy expression, and not the impression he had now. Seriously, Kirk? He greets you every day and yet now you decide to get jumpy, you dumbazaur? “Yes, hello, Spock. I, uhh, got insomnia last night, so Imma grab myself a coffee to be a functioning adult again!” Yeah, with a crush on his second in command, uh-huh.  
“I have a plant in my lab that may help with human insomnia, if you require help”  
“Nah, I’ll just ask Bones to give me some melatonin. Maybe the lack of daylight finally got to my schedule” Kirk said with a flick of the wrist. He was somewhat scared of alien plants, after they got him in the weird state so many times, and almost killed twice.  
“Suit yourself.” Spock answered to his nose, then watched the captain swiftly move to the replicator in a stiff, but oddly too cheerful manner. Spock caught himself glaring at a captain, so he straighten his back and moved on with his morning duties.  
Kirk got to the replicator, got himself a coffee, then got a course to his captain chair, but on the way he realized.  
Wait.  
Plant lab. Spock. Vulcan porn.  
Kirk then did the next sensible thing in this situation, which is to trip on his own leg and spill the frustrating amount of coffee.  
Did he… He didn’t, right? Couldn’t…  
That was too much to process for his little captain of the leading Starfleet mind, so he brought the remaining coffee to the bridge and fully intended to Not Think About That. At least not until the shift ends.  
22 minutes after he broke his promise, looking at how that Vulcan ass leaned to look at the scan of the plant they acquired on the previous planet. Does he really get off of that? And not just in a nerdy scientist manner. Hell, he had to know, or it would eat him alive.  
But he couldn’t just ask. They are friends, yes, but not on that stage yet. They never touched the matter of sex, it just didn’t come up, so Spock didn’t even know Kirk was pan. Of course, on earth its not a shocker anymore, we invented fucking space voyaging. But do Vulcans care? Gaahhh there are too many questions that Kirk suddenly needed an answer to. He wasn’t a constant nerd, like Some were, but when he nerded – he nerded Hard.  
He needed to conduct some sort of experiment, perhaps? Oh, right!  
“Spock”, he said when the bridge was on a small break, “Do you recall mentioning some plant for sleepy-time? I change my mind, I think it will be of great help” Kirk said with putting a hand on Spock’s shoulder. “Cos you know, a certain doctor will give me a whole lecture on the proper schedule, before he even considers giving me the real medicine. I love him, but, paradoxically, I don’t want to ask him of any medicine other than alcohol”.  
“Why of course, captain. You can come by the lab before you go to sleep.” Spock said, trying to ignore captain’s hand and his gleeful face. It was just too close.  
“Great! Meet you there!”

After the shift, the crew exchanged good night wishes and went to their quarters. Kirk took a shower, got into his non-captain clothes and sat in front of his computer. He had a plan, of course he had, but have to choose the material that was sure to be arousing (?) to the Spock (??). He went to the Vulcan porn-site and started scrolling…  
There! That looked like the plant from the recent planet. Adds to the context on to why Kirk had ‘an interesting scientific question he needs help with’. Oh, he was a genius.  
After about an hour, he headed to the lab, giddy to find out if his crush is jerking off to plants (and potentially see it).  
The lab doors wooshed open to reveal the only soul who was still there. Sometimes Kirk was jealous that Spock doesn’t need to sleep as much as he does, but now it opened an opportunity.  
“Oh, captain.”  
“Jim. We are off duty.”  
“Jim.” A chill went down Kirks spine, as it did every time Spock said his first name in this deep voice of his. “I assume you came for the Vularionssenta-“  
“Yeah, yeah, sleep meds, yes. But first,” he waited a teasing pause with a smirk in his eyes “I need your opinion on something. You see, the plant we came across earlier, it has a glooming process similar to Earth plants. Does that mean it may have the same conditions as Earth, and if so, does it have bees? As we detected no life apart from plants on that planet.”  
Kirk turned his head to see a Vulcan face perfectly stoic, but the fingers, oh the fingers, were clenching on the chair so hard, that the chair may have even bent a little under them.  
Aha!  
“And so… I want your professional eye on it. You don’t mind do you?”  
“Actually, I-“  
“Because this information can be crucial for the humanoid colonies.” Kirk will not have him get away from this. He felt only a little sorry.  
“…Alright, capt- Jim, I will look into it. Leave the pad and I-“  
Oh no he won’t “No, I need this information as soon as possible, and it’s only a simple yes or no, Spock.”  
“……Alright. Do you have a recording?”  
“Oh I do, its right here!” Kirk effortlessly placed the pad of the table and hit play on the already opened video. Then he stood behind Spock’s chair, leaning in, over an obviously stiff Vulcan. Kirk felt glee.  
The video began to play, with almost silent violoncello on the background. They were in silence too. But how loud was that silence. Spock’s breath started to become more rapid, the fabric shifted, as he tried to sit more comfortably (to no avail), his eyes glued to the screen, as Kirk’s eyes were glued to him. And, strangely, Kirk’s breath began to increase too…  
Now both stiff men were there, alone in the whole lab, watching some plant bloom, and feeling more and more aroused. Kirk miscalculated.  
He got his answer, now he has got to go, before its too late for him.  
“Spock, listen, I just realized that this can actually wait, um, I gotta g-“  
He stuttered, as he saw two wild eyes staring into his soul.  
“Jim,” the chill went down Kirk’s spine again “tell me.” He stood up and Kirk suddenly really wanted to sit down. “Were you aware of the explicit matter that such videos hold in Vulcan culture? Prior to showing one to me?”  
He was slowly, but surely, walking towards Kirk, movements of a hunting panther. Kirk, on the other hand, is backing of, trying to find a wall, or something, to hold onto.  
“Spock, I’m so sorry, I-“  
“So you knew.” Kirk is cut off again. Spock is now really close, and Kirk is hugging the wall. He tries to flee, but Spock is faster and puts his hands on the wall to the both sides of Kirk, blocking his exit. “Did you try to conduct an experiment on me, Jim?”  
Ohh, well that was a confusing feeling for him. But he had such a hard-on.  
“What did you want to see?” Spock continued, with a low hoarse voice, “This?” He then takes Kirks wrist and places it on his own bulge.  
Jim instinctively squeezes it, making both of them moan.  
“Jim!”  
Kirk squeezes again, now with more dedication. He tries massaging it, but then the world swirls around him, as he is being flipped around.  
“I take that as a ‘yes’.” Says Spock wetly to the captain’s ear, and he is right on points, as Kirk lost the ability to speak. He just has his mouth open, grasping for air, as the blood rushed to his face and to his groin. He feels like all the bones were taken out of his body.  
Spock, at the same time, didn’t lose composure, and holding the captain still against the wall, he started to slowly rock himself against Kirk’s ass, while making a low, trembling, growling noise. Then, he held Kirk with one hand, while the other travelled south, and into the pants.  
Kirk yelped.  
“Jimmm, do you mind if I, too, conduct an experiment of my own?” He said, low, while trailing his nose up Kirk’s neck and ending up biting his ear.  
Kirk moaned and rocked himself backwards, toward Spock. He didn’t need any more reassurance. Spock began stroking Kirk’s dick, and Kirk began to swirm and squeal, but Spock held harder. And with each stroke he rocked himself too, open mouth railing up and down Kirk’s neck, leaving hot, wet marks.  
Then Spock massaged the tip, and the sensitive spot under, and Kirk snapped his head backwards, moaning outloud. Spock quickly shut his mouth with his hand.  
“We do not wish to disturb the crew, do we?” Said Spock, and then swiftly he placed the captain on the table, facing him. Kirk looked like an utter wreck, hair messy, face red, mouth open and panting, shirt all crooked. Spock took a second to take it all in.  
Then, maintaining an eye contact, he slowly kneeled down, and Kirk started to panic, because he might just come without any contact whatsoever. But he still didn’t want to stop, so he stayed still and looked as Spock began to unzip his pants down and stroke his bulge with a thumb. Kirk tried to be silent, but he couldn’t hold a small squeal.  
Spock then placed his wet mouth onto him, through the briefs, tracing the outline of Kirk’s dick, while breathing hot and heavy.  
Well, now, Kirk has to shut his own mouth, because this was something out of this world. He still couldn’t believe he got himself in a situation, and with no other than Spock!  
Spock then put both his thumbs under the briefs and pulled them down, enough to get dick out, while kirk was silent, red and wide-eyed. Spock held it firmly and then started licking the tip like a cat, then he made one big lick from the balls to the tip and then softly moaned.  
He traced every wain, and then he sucked the tip and started licking it, while holding the tip inside his mouth. Kirk’s legs started to shake a little bit. Spock took it as approval, and slowly sucked the dick deeper, until he reached his maximum point, and he gulped.  
Kirk was about to die.  
Spock moved his head back and forth, with a sucking sound, and twisted it a little as he moved, and Kirk could’ve sworn on his whole career he never saw anyone more beautiful. Then, before he knew it, he was on the edge.  
“Spock…” It was the first word since it started. Spock seemed like he didn’t hear it, however. “Spock!” But he only went faster and with more precision. Kirk couldn’t hold it any longer.  
“Spooooghhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”  
…  
When he slowly went down to reality, he opened half an eye, and saw Spock’s face, absolutely covered in his cum.  
Kirk groaned, nearly cumming the second time.  
“Oh, my god, oh lord, I-“  
But Spock didn’t let him finish and just kissed him. Kirk was shocked to realize that he actually wanted it the second before Spock did it, and it felt amazing – warm and soft and salty from the cum. He held his check, holding him closer, and making him even messier.  
When they separated, both were breathing really heavy. They stared at each other with glassy, deluded eyes.  
But then Spock jerked his hips forward and Kirk remembered that this crazy man abandoned his own erection, and he needed to change it for him, right now. Kirk leaned back, looked at Spock with lewd, satisfied grin, and slowly opened his legs in invitation.  
Oh, huh, Spock needed nothing else.  
With a glottal groan, he lunched forward, putting his hands to the Kirk’s sides with the loud bang. And then he glided his bulge on Kirk’s ass. He kissed Kirk on a cheek and then broke some aloe-vera plant nearby, took the gooey substance inside of it and inserted a finger in Kirk in one dedicated motion.  
Kirk bit his lip, but the sensation was pleasant, soothing. After the finger moved freely, Spock added the second, and then the third. After four fingers were going in and out with little struggle, and kirk was already getting harder again, Spock aligned himself with Kirk’s opening and slid inside.  
Both of them exhaled with a small groan. Kirk nearly banged his head on the table, then closed his eyes with both of his hands and tried really hard not to moan to loud, but oh, he was one lucky man with one huge alien dick inside of him.  
Spock moved slow, but hard, moving the table with every thrust, shaking the plants on it. Kirk was fucking flying.  
Spock then took his arms from his eyes and forced them on the table above Kirk’s head. Kirk dared to look at Spock and oh, that was no longer his regular Spock, that was an Animal. He growled, eyes with a wild and dangerous sparkle, and beating the fuck out of Kirk’s ass with his dick, caring less and less about the sounds and the mess. He was looking directly into Kirk’s eyes.  
Then he bit Kirk’s neck, and his movements became to be a little chaotic. The growl was becoming louder, and at the sight of all of this Kirk was fucking close again, how is that even physically possible?  
Growl stopped, Spock did a few very hard movements, that felt like he was in Kirk’s brain, and then he made an animal-like noise, still biting Kirk’s neck, and with two more thrusts he came. Kirk dry-cummed right after, feeling utterly used in the best way possible, and felt like he was about to pass out.  
Two more movement after, Spock melted onto Kirk, kissing the bite-mark with small, sweet kisses.  
They were sweaty, hot, messy, uncomfortable on the table, but they felt so good and completed.  
After a few moments Kirk hazily opened his eyes and placed an arm on the wide back of Spock’s, who looked like he was already sleeping.  
“Hey, uh… Was this a one time thing, or? Do you ever wanna watch flowers bloom again?”  
Spock raised his head silently and looked at him like he was a complete idiot. But his idiot.  
Kirk smiled.  
“Right. Tomorrow then?”


End file.
